In the related art, a device, such as a note-type personal computer, including a display unit, such as a liquid crystal panel, and an input unit, such as a touch sensor, has been widely used. Typically, the note-type personal computer is configured such that a relative angle between the display unit and the input unit is in a range of 0° to 180° (in practical, a range of 30° to 180°, such as 120°). Therefore, when a user performs a touch operation on the input unit, it is possible for the user to perform the operation with no sense of incongruity by employing a user interface in which an input direction on the input unit is the same as an output direction in which a display of the display unit is changed.
On the other hand, the present applicant suggests a foldable type electronic device including a hinge part, in which the relative angle between the display unit and the input unit can have 180° or more (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
In a case where such an electronic device uses a user interface in which the input direction and the output direction are the same direction, the user may feel that the output direction with respect to the input direction is the opposite direction when a relative position is in a range of 180° to 360° (in particular, around 360°). A device in which the relative angle between the display unit and the input unit is fixed to 360°, that is, a device including the input unit disposed at a rear surface side of the display unit uses a user interface in which the input direction and the output direction are the same direction.